What? How Did This Happen?
by Gini Justice
Summary: Something awful happens to Usagi before the fight with Beryl. Afterwards she doesn't remember, but she gets a shocking surprise soon after. What happens? How did Mamoru hurt Usagi? Will they ever remember? Poor Motoki and Luna are the only ones that know.
1. Ch 1 Unthinkable Happens

_I don't own Sailor Moon, and I want to say I got this idea from a story by MusaEnchantix100 called Broken Angel. I'll try not to steal anything from her._

**What? How did this happen?**

We would soon be going to face Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. Artemis and Luna had discovered where their base was, and we were leaving tomorrow night. Luna had allowed us one more day to lead a semi-normal life and say goodbye to our loved ones (though they wouldn't know that was what we were doing). Rei was at the temple with Grandpa. Minako and Ami were with their parents, and Makato had gone to see Ken. He was her best friend and the only family she really had now. I had spent some time earlier with Naru and had even stopped by the Crown Arcade to see Motoki. I think he realized something was up because he kept looking at me with this sad look. I remember the conversation we had.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Usagi, is everything ok?" he asked looking at me in concern as he set my order of one chocolate milkshake and one cup of coffee on the counter._

_At first I didn't answer him because I was too busy staring at the cup of coffee. I had taken to ordering one and just having it sit there while I was there to remind me of Mamoru. Motoki always gave me a sad look when he sat it down. I know he missed his best friend as well, but Mamoru was gone. He was brainwashed by that evil witch Beryl and had become evil._

"_Oh, Motoki, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," I lied to him._

"_Usa, I know something is wrong. You're going after him soon, aren't you? You are going to have a showdown with the Negaverse," he stated in calming voice._

_This really caught my attention. I looked up with shock on my face. He smiled at me then and patted my head._

"_I've known for awhile now, Usa. You didn't think I would miss that my two best friends were superheroes, did you?" he says._

"_But how? I didn't even know Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen until right before he was taken," I ask him._

"_Mamoru was the easy one to figure out. He falls asleep here studying sometimes, and he has a tendency to talk in his sleep. You were harder to figure out, but after I finally realized it, I couldn't believe I had been so blind. Who else has that hair style? Hmm, Odango?" Motoki explained._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. We're going to their base tomorrow. I don't you know this, but Mamo-chan was brainwashed by Queen Beryl and now he thinks we're enemies. I'm going to try and break through his barriers and heal him," I told him._

"_If anyone can, it's you Usagi-chan. I know he loved you from the moment you stumbled into his life, even though he didn't show it," Motoki told her._

"_Thanks, Motoki-oni-san. I know my love for Mamoru will overcome anything," she said giving him a hug and leaving._

_END FLASHBACK_

I kept walking along as I recalled today's events. I wonder what Mamo-chan is doing now. Probably plotting my demise with Kunzite. I wish Kunzite remembered the past as well. He at one time was Endymon's most loyal general and Venus's lover. The girls can't remember their former lovers, but I did. Sometimes I think Minako remembers Kunzite because the look I see on her face when we battle him. Rei didn't even flinch when she burnt Jadeite to a crisp at that airport. Ami didn't recognize Zoisite at all, and Makato had never even seen Nephrite. In the end the stargazing Nephrite had been cleansed by his feelings for her friend Naru, but Usagi had heard him call for Jupiter as his soul left this world. It had puzzled her at the time because she had no memories of the past at the time and she had yet to meet Makato.

I as turned the corner onto another street I saw him. My prince, Mamoru was coming down the street. I looked at me with that same smirk from there arcade days. My heart leapt at the sight! He remembered! He loves me again! As I ran towards him, I finally looked in his eyes. That's when my blood ran cold. They were empty and cold. Why hadn't I looked at his eyes before I ran to him? Now that it was almost too late, I reached for my broach so I could transform. He grabbed my arm before I could. What I had mistaken for his signature smirk was actually a sneer.

"Mamo-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"How many times do have to have to tell you this, Princess. My name is Prince Endymon. I don't know who this Mamoru is that you keep saying is me. Tell me, Serenity, what is so special about this Mamoru that you keep trying to convince yourself is me?" he asked.

"Oh, Mamoru, I know you remember me. I'm your Odango, remember? You always said we were magnets to each other because we were always running into each other. I mean that literally. We were in love, but we wouldn't ever admit it to each other. Our soles call to each other like during the Silver Millennium. You have to remember, Mamo-chan," I beg him.

"Love, huh? I doubt that, Princess, since we have always been enemies. Your people are notorious for lying and trying to manipulate Terrans. Queen Beryl has shown me how we can finally be rid of you vile Lunarians once and for all, but before that lets you and I have a little fun," he smiles wickedly.

"What do you mean, Endymon?" I ask fear finally taking hold.

He laughs evilly and forces me into an ally. As he pushes me against a wall, real terror grips me.

"Mamoru? What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Giving you what you want, Princess. You said you wanted this Mamoru's love, so you shall have it," he sneers wickedly.

I finally realize what is about to befall me. I start to scream, but my mouth is suddenly assaulted by his as he slams into me. We're up against the wall, and he pushing up my skirt and rips away my panties.

The next thing I know, I wake up bruised and bleeding in the ally. I look at my watch. I've been unconscious for an hour. What happened? Oh, Kami! He …he…. Mamoru….No Endymon…. He forced himself on my. I try to get myself together. What am I going to do? I can't tell my parents, and the girls will flip if they find out. Motoki. I'll go to Motoki. The arcade should be closed by now, and he should be in his apartment above it.

I pick myself up and stumble back to where I had come from over an hour ago. I walk up to the top story entrance and knock on the door. Motoki opens the door taking one look at me. His eyes widen in horror.

"Kami, Usa! What happened?" he asks ushering me inside.

"It was Endymon. He raped me," I tell me.

"Usa, who is Endymon?" he asks.

"Endymon is Mamoru," I whisper not wanting to hear the vile truth spoken aloud.

Motoki looks at me in shock, "No, Usa, that can't be. Mamoru loves you even if he has been brainwashed he wouldn't do this to you."

"Motoki, I know that it isn't him. It's the evil that Beryl has infected him with, but right now I can't deal with it. Can I stay here for a little while?" I breathe.

"Of course, Usa, but you really should go to the hospital. They need to give you a look over to make sure nothing is wrong," Motoki said.

"No hospitals. Someone could find out it was Mamoru and then if he ever is cleansed he would be arrested," I tell him.

"How are you going to deal with your injuries, Usa?" Motoki asks me.

"This way. **MOON PRISM POWER!**" I say as I transform.

I could already fell the Silver Crystals healing power as I become Sailor Moon. I knew that nothing could give me my innocence back, but this would heal my injuries. Nothing could heal the scars that were now seared into my heart and mind. Mamoru had hurt me in the worst possible way, but I still loved him.

Sometime later transformed back and told Motoki goodbye. He was worried about me, but I told him I needed to get home to bed. I had a huge battle ahead of me tomorrow.

As I stumbled into my bed at home, Luna appeared by my side.

"Where have you been, Usagi? You should have been home hours ago?" she asks.

It was finally too much. I broke into sobs and was inconsolable. Luna begged me to tell her what was wrong, but I couldn't tell her. She was frantic and was talking of calling the girls. I beg her not to. I don't want their nights ruined because of me. She keeps talking about it's their job to help me because I am the Princess.

"I wish I wasn't the Princess! None of this would have ever happened if I wasn't the stupid moon princess. Mamo-chan and I could have been happy together, but now our love has been twisted into a vile and evil thing. I can't do this anymore!" I wail.

Luna is shocked. I know why. All I've talked about for weeks is rescuing Mamoru so we can be together again like our destiny meant us to.

"Usagi, what has happened to you?" she asks in a soothing concerned voice.

"It doesn't matter, Luna. All that matters is that we defeat Beryl tomorrow so we can get on with our lives," I tell her.

"Usa, please tell me. You are scaring me," Luna begs.

I look at her and whisper, "He took me Luna. Endymon, he took me."

She is confused and says,"Usagi-chan, what do you mean he took you? You are right here. If he took you how did you escape?"

I look at her and repeat myself. She continues to not understand.

"He took me!" I scream at her shaking her.

Her cat eyes grow round then. She finally understands what I'm saying.

"Usa, Princess, I'm so sorry. I can't believe…." Luna begins.

"He did Luna, but please don't tell the girls. We have enough to face tomorrow without them worrying about this," I ask her.

"Alright, Usagi. As you wish, child," she says bowing and then curling up next to me.

I cry myself to sleep.


	2. Ch 2 Before the Battle

Still don't own Sailor Moon. So sad. If I did I could finally get a new car

**What? How Did This Happen?**

**Ch 2 - Before the Battle**

The next morning I woke up with a start. Memories of the night before rushed through me, and I began to cry again. Luna crawled onto my lap and allowed me to pet her.

After a few minutes I walked into my bathroom and ran a bath. I just wanted to wash it all away. Forget that it ever happened. Why would Mamoru do this to me? I know he loves me. It was Endymon. That's who did this. Beryl's Endymon. Not my Mamo-chan.

It was still early for me to be up, but I went downstairs. I wanted my mother even if I couldn't tell her why. I walked down the stairs feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders and for once I didn't trip and fall. I walked into the kitchen where mom was fixing breakfast. She turns and looks at me with a look of shock.

"Usagi? What are you doing up so early? Are you ok, honey?" she asks

"I'm fine mom," I say trying to convince myself, "I'm just hungry. What are you making, mom?

"Pancakes. I'll have some for you in a minute," she says.

As she places a heaping plate in front of me, she gives me a look that makes me nervous.

"Usagi," she begins, "I know something is bothering you honey. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but just know that I'm always here for you."

"Oh, mom," I say as I through myself in her arms and cry.

Sometime later I stop, and she is stroking my hair. She looks at me, and I know she is going ask me what's wrong.

"Usagi, please tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help, baby," she says.

"I can't talk about it now, mom. Maybe someday I can. I don't know. Right now I just can't," I tell her.

"Alright, honey. I'm always here if you want to talk, or if you just want to cry again," she tells me.

Dad comes in for breakfast then, and we pretend like nothing happened. He asks me about school and the girls. Shingo stumbles downstairs and seeing me awake his eyes get huge.

"Odango, what are you doing up so early? Did you finally figure out how to set your alarm clock," he sneered.

Hearing him call me that almost set me crying again, but I wouldn't let Shingo or what happened get to me today. I had to be strong, and I wanted today to have happy memories in it. I just walked over to him and gave him a hug. This completely shocked him.

"Usagi, are you feeling ok? You are really freaking me out, sis," he says as he struggles to get out of the hug.

Everyone is looking at me strange so I just sit down and eat my pancakes.

After breakfast, I help mom with the dishes. We work quietly, and its feels good to just hang out with her. I've really missed hanging with my mother. Being Sailor Moon has left me little time for my family. I finish drying the last dishes, and mom gives me another look.

"Usagi, I have this horrible feeling that I'm not going to see you again. It's like you've been saying goodbye all morning," she says looking at me.

"Oh, mom you're just imaging things. Where in the world would I be going?" I said trying to make my laugh sound less fake.

"I don't know honey. It's just a feeling I'm getting," she says.

I spend the day just hanging around the house. I didn't really want to deal with what was coming. I knew I would face Endymon today. I didn't know how I would handle that. He had violated me, but my rational side knows that he was brainwashed into being evil. I didn't want to do this, but it is my duty. I had to save the world today.

I can't handle this. I'm just a girl. I just want to pig out on milkshakes and hang out with my friends. I want to forget about the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse. I wanted to stop fighting and just be normal. I don't want to remember any of this. I want to forget it all. I don't want to remember what he did to me. Oh Mamo-chan, how did we get here?

It was time. I saw the clouds forming over Tokyo, and I knew that the Negaverse was gearing up for the battle as well. Of maybe it was just Makato's nerves. I've noticed that there is usually a storm when she is upset or nervous about something. Either way the clouds were ominous. We needed to get started. Something inside of me felt like something was coming to an end.

"**MOON PRISM POWER!**" I shout letting my transformation take me.

Grabbing Luna, I jump out the window and race along the rooftops towards the arcade and central command. This was it.


	3. Ch 3 Day of Darkness, Destiny, & Rebirth

_Ok this has been a hard chapter to write. I went back and watched the battle with Beryl, and I've had a time trying to write it to fit my story. I hope you like it!_

_I still don't own Sailor Moon. Wish I did! Then I would finally be able to travel like I want to. _

**What? How Did This Happen?**

**Ch 3- Day of Darkness, Destiny, and Rebirth**

Luna and I arrive at central control. The girls and Artemis are already there. Everyone looks determined, but I can tell that we are all nervous. This is the biggest battle we've faced so far. The Negaverse is extremely powerful, and sometimes I wonder if we can do it.

Minako is giving me an odd look. I wonder what that is about. Then I remember that she is the Senshi of Love and a descendent of Aphrodite. I wonder if she can tell what happened last night. I'm probably sending off bad vibes right now. Oh, crap. She can't find out. We've got too much to worry about without what happened to me. I have to block out my feelings so she won't know.

Repressing my sadness and pain, I put on the face of a leader. I turn to my friends and smile. I needed to reassure them.

"Alright everyone, I think we're ready. Let's get this over with. The Negaverse won't know what hit them," I tell them.

Minako is still looking at me strangely, but as the leader of the Senshi she knew her duty was to lead the others. Her other duty was to protect me, but since I was not in immediate danger from what was bothering me, she let it go. Right now we had to concentrate on defeating Queen Beryl.

We all joined hands and used the Sailor Teleport to transport us to the North Pole right outside Beryl's base. It was freezing and our fukus didn't do much to keep away the cold. It shot right through you and chilled you to the bone. Ami was getting readings on an active volcano nearby so we headed towards it.

As we approached the volcano, I saw something in the distance. I looked harder and was shocked at what I saw. Mamoru! Tuxedo Kamen! He was hanging there, and he looked badly injured. Although he had hurt me worse than anyone ever had, I still loved him. I had to save him.

"Tuxedo Kamen! I'll free you!" I shouted.

"No!" the girls screamed, "It's a trap!"

I didn't listen. I just ran towards him. No matter what, I would save him. No matter what he had done to me, he had been brainwashed. I would heal him, and then we can try in move past everything. I'm not saying I want to be with him now. I don't know how I would be able to handle that, but I will set him free.

However, before I can get to him, the girls tackle me and pin me down. I struggle to get free, but they won't let me up.

"Let me scan him first, Sailor Moon," Ami says, "It could be a trap."

As she scans him, I notice something amiss. His eyes are not the midnight blue of my Mamoru or the dark cold eyes of the brainwashed Endymon. They are bright red, and there had been something off about his voice as well. Ami called out that it wasn't him, and then the youma attacked. It was sort of evil plant fairy thing. Then the creature multiplied.

"Hey, girls. We're called the Doom and Bloom girls," the blond one said, "We thought we'd introduce ourselves before we destroy you."

"We'll just see about that," Sailor Jupiter yelled as she rushed to attack them.

They captured her leaving her with one option. She used her thunder on them taking one of them with her.

One by one my senshi fell taking the Doom and Bloom girls with them. At last it was just me. Mars had told me she thought I was supposed to face Beryl alone. She said that the Senshi's destiny was to take out opponents we met on our way. Mine was to defeat Beryl and save the universe.

Suddenly I was engulfed by a red energy ball and transported before Queen Beryl. There kneeling beside her was Prince Endymon. He was kissing her hand. Beryl ordered him to kill me.

He turns towards me and says, "It's been sweet Sailor Moon. Too bad it had to end. I quit enjoyed our time together."

Memories of the night before flood through me, and I freeze up. The pain is almost unbearable, but then I remember all the times at the arcade and on the moon. My resolve returns. However, my hesitation was a mistake.

"Moon Healing Activation," I cry as I try to use the Silver Crystal on him.

It doesn't work because I had hesitated and not put my whole heart into it. If I wanted to save Mamoru, I would have to forgive him for what he had done to me. I don't know if I was able to do that.

"It won't work, Sailor Moon. Prince Endymon is mine, and we shall rule the universe together through the power of the Negaverse," Queen Beryl cackles.

Endymon knocks the crescent moon wand from my hand, and I panic. It didn't work. What will I do now? Everyone was counting on me.

"Moon Tiara Magic," I shout as I sling my tiara at Endymon holding it just in front of him.

I hope this works. Maybe if I incapacitate him long enough, I can convince him that he has been brainwashed. Please let this work. I need to save Mamoru. Endymon's screams in pain, but I have to do this in order to save him.

"Do you mean to torture him to death, Princess? I can see why you would hate him. Endymon told me of your little rendezvous last night. Was it not what you had always dreamed about? Wasn't it everything your silly little girl fantasies said it would be?" Beryl taunted me.

The memories came rushing back again. Endymon slamming me against a wall. Endymon pushing up my skirt and tearing of my panties. Endymon shattering my innocence and then beating me until I was unconscious. It was horrible. Oh, Mamoru, why?

My resolve to save him faltered. He needed to experience the pain I felt. I pushed the tiara into him further. I saw the pain in his eyes, and for a second, I was glad.

Oh, no what am I doing? This is my Mamoru. The man I love with all my heart. None of this is his fault. It was Beryl's brainwashing that made him do those things. My Mamo-chan would never do this to me. Not even when he acted like a baka was he ever that cruel. I let my tiara fall. Endymon fell to the ground. My breath caught. Had I killed him? Oh, no! He has to live!

Then I noticed him rising up off the floor. He was alive! However, he was coming towards me with his sword again. That's when I thought of something. The locket! It had almost brought him back to me at the lake. Maybe this time it would heal him.

"Mamoru, don't you remember us? We may not have always got along, and you may have teased me mercilessly, but we loved each other. I'm your Princess. Remember our time on the Moon Kingdom? We were happy. This is our locket, the symbol of our love. Please you have to remember me. I'm your Odango. All you have to do is touch it and remember," I plead with him.

Something flickers in his cold, dead eyes. I see it then. The midnight blue eyes that sparkled whenever we were together. Mamoru was fighting his way back. He reaches out and touches the locket. A sparkly, silver light engulfs him, and he collapses onto me.

"Usako?" he says as I catch him.

He seems dazed and confused. Then realization starts to dawn him. He looks at me in horror, and I know he must be remembering what he had done. I can feel his guilt to my very core, and I know that Mamoru would never have done that to me.

"Mamoru, it is alright. You are free now and that is all that matters. We need to put the past behind us. You didn't mean to. I know," I tell him.

"Usagi, my princess, I did horrible things to you. I…I….I raped you," he whispers as the tears began to flow down his face.

"You were brainwashed. Don't fret over it now. You free of Beryl now, and we're together now. I know you would never hurt me," I tell him.

"But I did. Not just then. All those times I was awful to you and called you Odango, I was terrible to you, Usako," he says.

"I kind of like Odango," I tell him with a half smile.

The pain is still there, but I think in time it will go away. As long as I don't dwell on those memories, I think I will be fine. I don't know if I will able to have the same kind of trust I had with Mamoru again, but that doesn't matter. I'll get past this. If I don't, it will kill me.

Just then I hear Beryl yell that if she can't have Endymon, no one can. I turn to see a giant ice crystal headed straight for us. Mamoru throws a rose at it shattering the projectile and striking Beryl in the chest. Fragments of the crystal strike Mamoru as he shields me from the attack. Beryl disappears, and it's just Mamoru and I again.

"I'm sorry that I can't protect you anymore, Princess," he tells me knowing that he won't survive this.

"Hey, you can call me, Odango," I smile at him, and I know he knows I've forgiven him.

He has joined my Senshi now. I must defeat Beryl in order to for them to come back. I stand and walk out to find Beryl. The time for the Negaverse to be gone from this world is long past.

Once more out on the icy tundra I come across Beryl. She has changed. I think she must have been infused with pure dark energy now. She attacks me and suddenly I am surrounded by ice. While encased in my cold prison, I begin transform into Princess Serenity. I know what I must do. The power of the crystal frees me from the ice, and I know that I can do this.

"Your time has ended here. In the name of Moon, I shall defeat you, Queen Beryl," I say holding up my crescent wand.

"You? Pitiful little Princess Serenity? We'll just see about that," she says she starts to hurl dark energy in the form of lightening towards me.

I call upon the powers of my friends to help me defeat the evil that has infected our planet. With our powers combined, we defeat Beryl and banish the Negaverse from Earth. It was over. The battle had finally ended.

"I wish for all of us to live again as normal humans. I wish for all of us to be free," I say as the last of my powers transports everyone into their new lives.

It was a new day.


	4. Ch 4 An Odango, a Baka, a Cat and a Blon

_AN: Hey guys! I know it's been a long time. I've been rather busy trying to get started on my masters. I have been writing this whole time, but nothing has been typed up. I am in the process of getting everything typed. I'm hoping to update at least once a week from now on, but I'm not making any promises._

**What? How Did This Happen?**

**Ch 4: An Odango, a Baka, a Cat, and a Blonde**

_**Usagi's POV**_

I awoke this morning feeling great. The sun was shining, and everything the world felt bright. Then I looked at the clock and went into a panic.

"Ahh! I'm late again! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I scream.

I run around getting ready frantically. Ugh! Late again. Haruna-senshi is going to kill me. Not another detention! I swear I'm like the only person she gives detention to when she gets dumped by another one of her "hot dates".

I dash towards the stairs and end up falling down them when I try to take them two at a time. I crash at the bottom.

"Waa! Why me?" I cry.

My mother comes in ad hands me my lunch and a piece of toast. I really must be late if I've only got time for toast. I look at my watch, and my eyes widen. I grab my bags and run from the house, toast dangling between my teeth.

I'll probably look back on this day as a defining moment in my life, but as it was happening. I didn't realize how abnormal, and yet normal, this day was. My only thought was trying to get to school on time so I wouldn't get another detention.

I was running full speed now. No one could stop me. I would make it. I was the fastest runner at Juban Middle School. They'd never seen anything like me. If it wasn't for my klutz attacks, I would probably be the star of the track team. I was definitely going to make it. Just a little bit further. Just go around this corner and then…..

"Agh! Nani!" I squealed as I plowed full speed into someone.

A weird sensation came over me as it happened. He grabbed me, and I fell into his arms. Something about it seemed normal and just right. Like I was meant to be in this guy's arms forever.

"Gomen," I begin as I look up into the man's stormy midnight blue eyes.

The eyes disturb me. Mine widen in horror. My pulse is racing and a feeling of almost terror grips me. I don't understand what is happening.

His eyes soften and the feeling of terror begins to leave me. His mouth curves into a cute smile.

"Odango, if you are always running late like this, you should set yourself an alarm clock. Of course, with odangos for brains you probably wouldn't know how," he begins.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I know you. How in the world do you know anything about me? I might be a genius," I said sticking out my tongue at him.

He looks startled, and says,"Gomen, I don't know where that came from. I'm the weirdest feeling of de ja vu. However, you do have two odangos on the sides of your head."

"Baka, I have you know many people think my hair is gorgeous, and furthermore…." I say as the bell starts to ring.

"Nani! Not again! Haruna-senshi is going to give me detention again," I say as I run past the still startle (though gorgeous) baka.

"See you around, odango," he calls as I run into the school.

Who does he think he is? Baka! If anyone has odangos for brains, it's him. Insulting me like that! I hadn't seen him before in my life.

As I crash into class thinking about the baka, Haruna-senshi yells, "Usagi-san, you're even later than normal today. That gets you double detention."

"But..," I start.

"Not another word, Usagi-san, or you'll have detention tomorrow as well," she yells.

I glide into my seat and see that the class genius, Mizuno Ami, isn't here today. Weird, she never misses. I hope everything was alright with her.

As I ignore Haruna-senshi's lecture, like I do every day, my mind drifts back to the baka. The nerve of the guy! Insulting me like that.

However, there was something about him that seemed familiar. It was like I had known him my whole life. Those eyes seemed to have a power over me.

Those eyes! How could they bring about so many feelings in just a matter of seconds? My first reaction when those stormy blue eyes looked at me was complete terror, but when they softened, I somehow knew that in his arms I would be safe.

This just completely weird! I've never seen him before in my life, and her I was getting these weird feelings. Maybe I do have odangos for brains!

Baka! Don't think like that. He seemed just as rattled as you. There was probably just some weird chemical in the air messing with the both of us. Pollution is on the rise!

"Usagi, if you must daydream in class, please at least have the decency to wait five minutes. You now have double detention all week," Haruna-senshi bellows at me.

"Sorry, Haruna-senshi," I mumble as she continues on with her lecture.

A few hours later, I still can't get the guy out of my head. My best friend Naru asks me what is up, but I just laugh it off and say that I'm just tired.

I decide to go up on the roof and catch a few winks while we're on lunch. I lay down on the bleachers and sleep overtakes me.

I dream the weirdest things sometimes. One time I dreamed that I had turned into a cupcake and everyone was trying to eat me. Then another time I was a giant milkshake, and Motoki-oni-san was trying to serve me to everyone in the arcade, and they kept turning me down because I was too sweet. However, the dream that I had while on lunch that day was nothing like these.

I'm walking in a garden filled with roses. I see a man in the distance. My prince, I think not knowing why. I run to him, and he smiles at me.

Then all of sudden, the scene changes. I can't see the man's' face anymore, but I can feel him sneering at me. I'm no longer filled with happiness, but dread. I feel a cold breeze blow against me and then a voice speaks near me.

"If you want this man's love, I will give it to you, Princess," it says.

Then I see a pair of midnight blue eyes, and I begin to scream.

Blackness surrounds me, and I scream and scream. I don't know what I'm saying. They only thing I'm aware of is the blackness and the horrible pain.

"Tsukino-san, please wake up. You've got to wake up. Please, Tsukino-san," a voice calls in the distance.

I try to do what the voice says, but I just keep screaming.

Another voice joins the first one, "Is she okay, Mizuno-san?"

"I don't know, Kino-san. I didn't realize she was here until the screaming started, but I can't seem to wake her," the first voice said.

I'm struggling to get out of the blackness, but I can't get away. It surrounds me and engulfs me. Then another voice enters, but unlike the first two, it seems to be in my mind.

"You need to wake up, Usagi. You don't need to remember this. Please forget. I'm so sorry, Usako," the man's voice said.

"Mamo-chan! No!" I scream and come fully awake.

At first, I don't quite understand where I am. I blink a few times and realize I'm crying. I look up and see the concerned faces of the missing class genius, Ami, and the girl that everyone is afraid of, Kino Makato. There's nothing scary about either of these girls. They seem genuinely concerned about me.

Ami looks at me and says, "Tsukino-san, is everything alright? You were screaming and screaming, and we couldn't wake you.

I'm fine. It was just a terrible nightmare. I just haven't been sleeping well. Please call me Usagi-chan," I answer.

Kino-sand looks at me and says, "Well call me Makato then, Usagi-chan. I think something is really bothering you. You kept screaming Mamo-chan and Endymion. Did they hurt you in any way?"

"I don't know either of those names. This is so weird. The only vibe I'm getting is that Mamo-chan would never hurt me, but Endymion feels me with terror," I shiver as I think of the name Endymion.

Ami looks at me queerly and then begins, "It almost sounds like you are repressing memories, Usagi-san."

"Repressing memories? I don't think so. I don't remember anything about my life that would be so terrible I would have to repress it," I say but I begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Maybe you should go home and rest Usagi-san. You may just need some more sleep, " Ami says.

"I can't do that," I say through chattering teeth," Haruna-senshi will kill me. I already have double detention all week."

"I'll vouch for you, Usagi-san. I will tell Haruna-senshi that you got sick at lunch and had to leave. Go try and cheer yourself up," Ami said.

"Thanks, you guys. I hope we can be good friends in the future," I say.

I walked down to the office and checked myself out. I think the fact that I was so pale must have been what made them let me go. I walked out into the sunlight and headed towards home.

On my way, I passed the arcade. I decided a double chocolate milkshake with whipped cream was just what I needed to perk me up.

I walk in, and Motoki is behind the counter talking to a customer. He looks up, sees me, and instantly comes over.

"Usa! What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Did everything go okay yesterday?" he asks.

I look at him confused and say, "What are you talking about, Motoki-oni-san? The only thing I did yesterday was hang out with Naru and eat yummy poki."

"What? You told me you were going to fight…" he is interrupted by the door opening.

"Mamoru! You're back!" he yells and rushes to hug whoever just entered. "Well, Usagi! This answers my questions."

"Motoki, I think you've finally lost it my friend. I knew talking to your turtle all the time would eventually affect your brain. I haven't been anywhere. You saw me yesterday!" the man who entered answered.

"Tell me about it. I come in just to get something to go on my way home, and he keeps asking about some sort of fight I was supposedly in yesterday," I say.

"Well, if Mamoru is back then everything went well with your fight yesterday, Usagi-chan," Motoki smiles. "Now we can move past everything and all have happy normal lives."

"I don't know what the Odango Atama and I have to do with each other, Motoki-kun. You've finally lost it," the man says.

I finally get a good look at the guy. It's the same man from this morning!

"You! Are you following me? First, you're blocking my way this morning, and then you show up here!" I yell.

"Like I would follow you around, Odangos for brains! You crashed into me this morning. I was just an innocent bystander who was crashed into by a girl I've never seen before in my life!" the man named Mamoru says.

Motoki looks back and forth between us. He seems very confused.

"You mean you two don't remember each other?" he asks with a completely shocked look on his face.

"I never saw this baka before this morning," I exclaim, "and the first thing he does is insult my hair and my intelligence!"

"Well, only an odango would run without looking where they are going!" Mamoru yells.

We glare at each other; I with my tongue stuck out, him with his eye pulled down. Then it happened. Those eyes send an electric shock through me causing me to slip to the floor.

"Usagi!" I hear Motoki yell as everything goes black.

I wake up in the back room lying on the cot that Motoki keeps back there. I looked up into his worried eyes and the stormy eyes that are having such an effect on me.

I start sobbing. I don't know why, but I'm extremely sad, and I'm reliving the pain from my dream earlier. Motoki is trying to calm me down, but nothing is working.

"Usa! Usa! Please calm down. Everything will be okay. You're safe. You're at the arcade with me. Remember the arcade? There's nothing here to be afraid of. Nothing here will hurt you. He's not here. He's gone. Come on, Usagi-chan. You're going to give yourself a heart attack," Motoki pleads with me.

Then I hear his voice, "What's wrong with her, Motoki?"

"She had a horrible experience a few nights ago, and her mind seems to be trying to block it from her memories. It would be good for her to forget, but something seems to be triggering flashbacks," Motoki says.

"Motoki, what's going on? What flashbacks? I don't understand," I say.

"Just relax, Usagi. Everything is okay now. No one is going to hurt you. Just go to sleep and relax," he tells me handing me some sleeping pills.

I drift off to sleep that is anything but peaceful.

_**Motoki's POV**_

Thank Kami, she's asleep, although it seems fitful. Poor Usagi. Everything must finally be catching up with her.

"What's wrong with her, Motoki?" Mamoru asks again.

I look at him. He appears to have no memories of the past few months. It's like with his childhood. He can't remember anything before the accident that killed his parents. I figured it was like that.

"Mamoru, do you realize that I haven't seen you in almost two months?" I ask him.

He looks at me with huge eyes, "What do you mean, Motoki-kun? I was here yesterday after my bio-chem test."

"Mamoru, you took bio-chem 9 months ago. It was last spring term. It's fall semester now," I say to him.

"Then how come I received my scores today? You're losing it Motoki, my friend," he replies.

"This is just weird," I say. "You don't remember Usagi either do you?"

"Never met her before this morning, but I feel like I've seen her before. Like in a dream," he replies.

I guess I must be losing it. Better get Mamoru his coffee and send him on his way.

"Well, I must have had some crazy dream last night," I joke with him. "Let me get your coffee for you."

I hand Mamoru his coffee. He gives me one more odd look, glances confusedly at Usagi, and leaves.

As my shift continues, I can't keep from thinking about my star-crossed friends. Why can't they remember? I know I didn't dream it because I didn't sleep last night. Usagi also wouldn't react this way to Mamoru if nothing happened.

"You're not crazy, Motoki-san," a haughty sounding voice says. "Usagi and Mamoru cannot remember anything."

I jump, "Who said that?"

"Look down, Motoki-san," the voice said.

I glance down and see Usagi's cat, Luna. A talking cat! I really am crazy!

"My name is Luna, and I'm Usagi-chan's guardian from when she was the moon princess," the cat says.

"Ok cat, talk. What's wrong with them?" I ask not believing what I'm saying.

"The silver crystal seems to have whiped out all memories of the past, as well as memories of their time as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. It has created an alternate reality for the last year of their lives. It seems to have happened to the other Sailor Senshi as well except for Venus. My counterpart tells me that his charge remembers everything. He thinks that is due to the amount of time she spent as Sailor V," the cat tells me.

"So you're saying that something called the silver crystal has taken away their memories?" I exclaim.

"Yes, the crystal is Usagi-chan's star seed. It harnesses all the power of the moon kingdom. It is my assumption that when she defeated Beryl last night, she wished for everyone to be free and lead normal lives," Luna said.

"So nothing that happened, happened now?" I ask.

"No, it all happened. Everyone's memories were just altered with a few exceptions," the cat answers.

"So he did rape her, then?" I whisper.

"Yes, that would explain her reactions to him, and the horrible nightmares she's having," Luna says shaking. "Obviously, he was cleansed of the evil that possessed him, but subconsciously Usagi remembers what happened. Mamoru seems to be struggling with something as well. It might be for the best if they forget."

"You're right. We'll keep an eye on both of them, though,' I tell her.

Usagi wakes up later, and I give her a milkshake and send her home. She doesn't seem to remember fainting.

Poor Usagi. I wish I could help her. Poor Mamoru. He has no idea what is going on.

Part of me hates him for hurting, Usagi. Of course, I know he was brainwashed at the time, but it still kind of makes my blood boil. I separate it this way. Endymion was the bastard that hurt Usagi. Mamoru is my best friend who would never hurt a woman that way. That's the only way I can rationalize it all.

Endymion, I hate. Mamoru, I love like a brother. They are one in the same.

For now the worlds of Usagi and Mamoru are protected by a cat and a blonde.

Kami, help us all!


	5. Ch 5 What?

_A/N: Okay, so I said updates once a week, but I just had to put up the next chapter. I've been neglecting the disclaimers so here goes. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the story. Well, except for Sailor R….WAIT! No you guys don't get to know about that yet. I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyways, I don't own poor tortured Usagi, sexy Mamoru, adorable Motoki, or any of the other characters. If I did, I would totally write more after the battle with Chaos. I totally want to see how Crystal Tokyo comes to be. Anywhos, without further ado…._

**What? How Did This Happen?**

**Ch 5- What?**

_**Usagi's POV**_

_One Month After the Battle_

I wake up screaming again. It seems to happen every night now. My mother has taken to sitting by my bed so she can calm me when I wake up screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. Even my crazy cat, Luna, sits by my bed all night. She doesn't appear to sleep either. Shingo has started being nice to me as well. It's really strange. The only one that seems oblivious is Dad.

As mom rocks me in her arms, she asks me for the millionth time what's wrong. I tell her I don't know. All I see is blackness and a pair of cold menacing eyes. I tell her I feel the most unbearable pain, too, but I don't know why.

The dream has changed over the past few weeks. The eyes are no longer a stormy midnight blue, but a cold, dead almost steely blue. There is more too it now as well. I hear him say that the filthy Lunarians have controlled the Terrans for too long. I don't know what that is supposed to mean, but he always tells me that before he destroys us Lunarians, we're gonna have a little fun first.

I'm pretty sure now that the man is raping me in my dream. However, before the darkness completely overtakes me, a kind, sorrowful voice begs me to wake up. The voice is filled with love and regret. He always calls me Usako and says he is sorry. He begs me to forget.

Both the voices in my dram are similar to each other. It's weird, but they both remind me the baka, Chiba Mamoru. It is so strange, but as much as he insults me and we argue, he still seems to always look out for me. He both excites me and terrifies me at the same time. It's like there is a chord magically connecting us to each other, but something in my mind is telling me to fight it.

I've taken to drinking coffee so I don't sleep during school. I can't risk a repeat of the day I napped during lunch. I don't want to dream anymore.

Mom refuses to make me coffee, so I always smuggle Daddy's old thermos out and have Motoki fill it. The first time I ordered coffee he almost had a heart attack. He only calmed down after calling Mamoru-baka. Now he just looks at me sadly and fills my thermos.

Haruna-senshi never gives me detention anymore because I'm never late anymore or daydream in class. Daydreaming is too close to actual dreaming. Naru-chan no longer eats lunch with me because I always sneak off to the arcade for another thermos of coffee. Mamoru is always there when I go. A week ago he started buying me a milkshake everyday and telling me to lay off the coffee. I retort back that he always has a cup in his hand. He says that he's in college and needs it I'm still a child so I should lay off the stuff. I tell him I'm not a child, and that I need it, too.

Today is no different. As I sneak into the arcade trying to avoid getting caught by the baka getting coffee at seven in the morning, I bump into him. Of all the rotten luck!

"Usagi! How much coffee are you consuming a day!" he yells so flustered that he doesn't call me Odango for once.

"None of your business, Mamoru-baka," I retort trying to push by him to the counter where Motoki is waiting with a fresh pot.

"Motoki, don't you dare give her that coffee. She's going to kill herself with the stuff," Mamoru yells at him.

"If it keeps her from her nightmares for a few hours, I'm going to give it to her," Motoki counters.

"How do you know about those?" I ask Motoki.

"Usagi, you've had them here. It's awful to witness you in such pain,' Motoki says.

"She's still having those! I thought they only happened for a week," Mamoru exclaims.

I look between the two of them. They knew about my nightmares? This is awful.

"I've just got better at hiding them, I guess," I murmur.

"Usagi, not sleeping isn't the answer. Maybe you should see a doctor, "Mamoru says.

"Or a cat," Motoki says under his breath.

That was weird. What could a cat do for me?

"A cat, Motoki? How could a cat help?" I ask.

"Oh, I said a quack. Like a shrink," he says nervously.

"Shrinks aren't known as quacks, Motoki," Mamoru says, his eyes narrowing at Motoki.

"Oh, really? I thought they were," Motoki answers.

I know Motoki said cat. He gets stranger every day.

I finally push past Mamoru and head towards the counter. As I saunter past the baka, I start to feel dizzy. Next thing I know, I'm passed out in the arcade for the second time this month.

As I come to, I feel strong arms around me. I smell roses and chocolate. I look up into the midnight blue eyes of Mamoru.

I snuggle close to him and murmur, "Mamo-chan."

I think I hear him call me Usako, but that maybe my imagination.

Motoki says they need to take me to the hospital. Mamoru says he has his car. The next thing I know, the three of us are headed to Azubu General Hospital.

Everything around me is kind of fuzzy. Mamoru runs with me in his arms into the emergency room. A raven-headed woman with blue highlights comes up to us.

"Dr. Mizuno, this is Tsukino Usagi. She passed out fifteen minutes ago and seems to be running a fever," Mamoru tells the doctor.

"Ami-chan's mom?" I ask groggily.

"You know my Ami?" the doctor asks while hurrying Mamoru, Motoki, and I into a room.

"Yes, we're in the same class," I say as Mamoru deposits me on the exam table.

Dr. Mizuno turns towards Mamoru and Motoki and says, "You tow will have to leave."

"We'll be just outside, Usako," Mamoru says and this time I'm sure I heard him call me that.

After they leave Dr. Mizuno starts asking me all kinds of questions. She asks what I've been eating, if I've been sleeping enough, and if I've been just dizzy or dizzy and nauseous.

I answer the questions and a nurse draws some blood for some tests. Dr. Mizuno tells me she'll be back in a little while with the results.

The boys come in while she is left. Motoki was really on edge about something. I told him I was fine, but he was really pacing around like a crazy person. He kept saying something like the cat has to be wrong; the cat has to be wrong. I really think he's losing it.

Mamoru on the other hand sat by my bed looking worried. At one point he took my hand, and everything in the world felt right. I look up in the eyes that always have such an effect on me, and I remember him calling me Usako as he held me. It reminded me of the second man in my dream. The one who loved me, but whose voice was full of sorrow and remorse.

I knew in that moment that I love Chiba Mamoru. It's weird because we always seem to be fighting, but no one is there for me like he is. He always nags me about stuff trying to push me to do better. Like this morning with the coffee. He just wanted to keep me healthy. Or the way he is concerned about my nightmares. It's actually very sweet.

Dr. Mizuno comes back in with a long look on her face. This gets me real scared. She kicks the boys out again. She turns to me and asks me how long I had been sexually active.

"What? I've never had sex before in my life! I've only even kissed one boy," I tell her.

"That's impossible, Usagi-san. This test says that you are pregnant," she tells me.

"What? How did this happen? I've never…" then I pause.

A hundred thoughts fly through my mind at once, but everything points back to one thing.

"No! My dream, my dream, it can't be true. Oh, Kami, please help me," I sob.

I'm screaming and screaming and can't stop. Motoki and Mamoru burst into the room, no longer caring about the doctor's orders. I just keep sobbing.

"It's true. The dream is true. No! No! This can't be happening. I can't be. No it didn't happen. This is just another horrible twist to the nightmare. It didn't happen," I keep screaming.

Mamoru is trying to comfort me, but I push him away. Motoki is deathly pale. He says something about a cat again. It's weird what you notice when you're distraught. I see my cat, Luna, sitting next to Motoki, crying.

"Usagi-chan, what is wrong," Mamoru begs.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper so low I hope no one heard.

Mamoru's face is a mask of shock. I think something just broke inside him. He'll probably never love me now. Oh, how did this happen.

Motoki snaps out of it then. He comes over and grabs my hand.

"It's alright, Usagi-chan. Don't worry. I'll help you through this. If I could get my hands on…" he trails off then glancing ominously at Mamoru.

Mamoru stare menacingly at Motoki. Oh, Kami! He must think Motoki is the father!

"Well, young man, it looks like you're stepping up to your responsibilities," Dr. Mizuno tells Motoki.

"I'm not the father," he states glaring at Mamoru.

Dr. Mizuno's face swings to Mamoru. I know what she's thinking.

"It's not him, either. I was raped, Dr. Mizuno," I say.

Mamoru's head swings towards me. He no longer seems broken, but the anger coming off him is intense. Oh, Kami! It's so like Endymion's!

"Who was it, Usagi-chan? I'm going to kill him," Mamoru seethes.

Memories start to flood back. The moon kingdom, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, Serenity, Endymion, the Sailor Senshi, the Four Kings of Heaven, Queen Beryl, Endymion possessed by evil, that night in the alley, and finally the battle. The dreams finally make sense.

A calmness comes over me then. After all, I had already forgiven Mamo-chan the night I healed him of the evil that possessed him. Oh, Endy, you no idea what is going on.

"It doesn't matter, Mamo-chan," I whisper. "None of this will ever leave this room. He doesn't even know he hurt me. I remember now."

Motoki looks at me with tears in his eyes. He knows I'm protecting Mamoru. I see Luna, and she smiles at me.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispers.

Motoki speaks then, "The bastard's name was Endymion. Terran Endymion. She told me the night it happened."

"Motoki, I told you that night that I didn't want anyone to know. He didn't know what he was doing," I say.

Mamoru has gotten extremely pale. I hope he isn't having flashbacks as well.

"How can you defend him, Usako?" Mamoru said.

I look at him, and whisper, "Because if I don't I will never be happy. He wasn't in his right mind, and I will forgive him because I know he would never hurt me if he was aware of what was going on."

"What are going to do about the baby?" Dr. Mizuno asks.

"I'm going to keep it. This little one was meant to be no matter how she was conceived. I will love her with all my heart," I say.

"It's too early to know if it is a girl," Mamoru says.

"It almost always is," I smile knowing Lunarians only have a boy every 100 children.

Of course, Terrans are notorious for having male children, but this little one seems to draw energy from the silver crystal. I can already feel it.

"How are you going to tell you parents, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asks.

"I'll tell them when I get home. I won't tell them about how it happened, though. I don't want my child growing up with the stigma of being a product of rape," I tell him.

Mamoru gets paler and paler. He looks extremely confused. I hope he doesn't remember. It would kill him.

"I think I should get going," he says standing up quickly.

"I'm going to class, too, I guess. Dr. Mizuno, can you give me an excuse for this morning?" I ask.

"Of course. You really are a brave girl, Usagi-san," she says.

Mamoru offers to give me a ride, but I decline saying that I need to clear my head. He nods and hurries away.

"Well, he sure runs from responsibility fast," Motoki growls.

"Oh, be quiet Motoki. He doesn't remember. I prefer it this way. He doesn't need to live with the pain of that night," I say.

Luna hops up into my arms as we walk out of the hospital.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do the Luna mind-meld on him, Usagi-chan?" she asks.

"Yes, Luna, I'm sure. I want him to be free of his demons," I whisper with a tear falling down my cheek.

Motoki walks me to school. I tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to deal with me parents.

As I turn to walk into the building, I hear shouting. I look up to see a youma attacking the seventh grade gym class. There's only one thing I can do. I run behind the building and transform.

"Moon Prism Power!" I shout.

I jump into the battle with fervor. I can't believe there's a youma here. I'm sure they were all destroyed with Beryl. Did the boys summon them?

As I fight I see Ami and Makato on the roof. It's lunchtime for us. They don't remember anything, and I plan on keeping it that way. They deserve a normal life. My only real concern is the baby. I hope nothing happens to her.

I throw my tiara at the youma, killing it instantly. Apparently having both the power of the golden crystal and the silver crystal growing inside me makes my attacks more powerful.

As I'm thinking this, I begin to sway. Scratch that more powerful thing. I'm really weak. As I fall, I'm caught by a pair of strong arms in a Tuxedo. Oh, no! He did remember!


	6. Ch 6 Fathers

_A/N: So I don't own Mamo-chan or Usagi, but I do have very own Mamo-chan (Very own Mamo-chan comes with incessant teasing, arrogant behavior, and unexpected love. Very own Mamo-chan does not include hideous green jacket, endless supply of coffee, or ability to transform into rose wielding superhero. Sigh, no roses.) Without further ado, another chapter! Aren't you proud of me?_

**What? How Did This Happen?**

**Ch 6- Fathers**

Tuxedo Kamen carries me away from the battle scene at my school. Eventually, he sets me down in the park where many of our meetings have taken place. He looks at me strangely for me a moment then, and begins his onslaught of questions.

"Where are the other senshi, Sailor Moon? Shouldn't they be out helping you fight youmas? What were you thinking taking on that youma by yourself? You seem like you are suffering some sort of dizziness and it can't be wise to fight in your present condition," he spouts out.

Condition? The baby! Oh, Kami, that mean he remembers who I am.

"I can explain, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. The Sailor Senshi have all lost their memories of their time as senshi. I will not have them dragged back into the fight unnecessarily. I am perfectly capable of handling a few rampaging youmas. I'm not the same little innocent girl I once was. I've grown up, and I can handle the battles by myself. I'm a big girl now," I tell him.

"Well isn't your mission to protect the princess. I think you will need help with that, Sailor Moon. Surely one girl can't protect the most sought after monarch in the universe," he retorts.

Oh, thank Selene! He doesn't remember everything! I don't think I would have been able to handle this right now on top everything.

"The princess is perfectly safe. My most loyal and capable guardian is with her. If needed, I will call in reinforcements. She is well hidden. Her identity has been hidden from those who would hurt her. She will be fine. No on e approaches her without getting past me. That includes you, Tuxedo Kamen," I reply relieved that he doesn't remember that I'm the Moon Princess.

"You have to tell me where she is. I can feel that she's in pain. It's been driving me crazy for weeks. She calls to me in my dreams, begging me to help her. She keeps screaming for Endymion to stop, to remember himself. What is wrong with her? I've got to see her," he says.

Nani! I must be sending him dreams through the link while I'm asleep. Dang it, Motoki said Endymion in front of him earlier, too. This is not good.

"The princess is fine. She has just been experiencing some nightmares lately. She's safe. You are not to approach her unless summoned. She has the imperial silver crystal to protect her as well. She will be fine. Her anxiety while dreaming must be flowing over to your subconscious. It is nothing," I answer him.

At the mention of nightmares he gets a funny look on his face. That genius brain of his will probably put two in two together and figure it all out. Time to make a hasty exit.

"Um, well, I need to get going. See you around, Tuxedo Kamen," I say as I leap off into the city.

I lose him pretty easily. That was too close. I've got to be on guard from now on.

I decide to go home instead of trying to go back to school at this point. I need to think about how to tell my parents about the baby and how to keep Mamoru from figuring things out. Ugh, this is too much for one girl to handle.

When I get home, no one is there. Mom must be out shopping. I walk up to my room, dropping my purse on the floor not really caring that the contents spilled out. I lie down on the bed and fall into a restless sleep.

In my dream I see Mamo-chan walking through a meadow holding the hand of a pink haired little girl who looks like me. I watch them for awhile. She must be our daughter. She's so beautiful. Mamo-chan looks kind of different in my dream. He's older somehow, and his hair is almost lavender in color. His outfit reminds me of Tuxedo Kamen's, but it is more regal. Something for a king. It's also the odd lavender color of his hair.

A young man with white hair and a golden horn on his forehead appears beside me. He seems somewhat familiar.

"Welcome, Princess Serenity. Elysian has called you here to pay homage to the new heir to its kingdom," the boy says.

I remember now. This is the magical realm of dreams that is part of Endymion's kingdom.

"Helios, it has been too long my friend," I greet him.

"So you do remember me, princess. I wasn't sure. Small Lady assured me that you would, but it has been over a thousand years," Helios answers.

"Who is Small Lady?" I ask him.

"Small Lady is the future title of your daughter. I usually call her Little Maiden, but I thought her official title would be more respectful right now. In the future we are great friends. That is her there with his majesty. Princess Small Lady Usagi Serenity Chiba Terran of the Moon, Sun, Earth, Elysian, and Crystal Tokyo. She is the most beautiful dreamer to enter my realms," he answers with a look of love on his face.

"You're in love with her?" I ask.

"Yes, but it will be a very long time before I will really be able to be with her. Over 1000 years actually. Isn't she wonderful?" he says.

"Yes, beautiful. If she is with Mamo-chan, that means he will remember someday," I say not masking the fear in my voice.

Helios turns to me with a sad expression, "Yes, I'm afraid when he does it will not be pleasant at first. He will be extremely upset about what he did. It takes many years for him to forgive himself. However, in the long run it is best for everyone. It is good to hide it from him right now, however. He isn't ready to except it yet. It will also be safer for the little princess this way. You are doing the right thing, Serenity-hime."

"Thank you for showing me this Helios. I'm glad that Mamo-chan and I will finally be happy. Thank you for showing me my daughter will have a happy life," I say to him.

"It won't always be easy, your highness. The next few years will be filled with hardships, but in the end, Endymion and Serenity get their happily ever after. Take care of my little maiden," he whispers as I am sucked out of Elysian and back into my own life.

I wake up to see my very angry father standing above me holding what looks to be one of the pregnancy pamphlets Dr. Mizuno gave me. My mother stands nervously at his side. Oh no!

"What daughter are you talking about Usagi? And what are you doing with these," he asks as he shoves the pamphlets in my face.

"Papa please calm down. I'll explain everything," I tell him.

"I'm sure there is a good explanation to all this, Kenji," mom tries to calm him down.

"Well, girl, I'm waiting," Papa says.

"I'm pregnant," I tell them watching all hell break loose.

Mom is crying. Sammy is staring at me in shock. Papa's face grows redder and redder. Then he starts screaming at me.

"Nani! I taught you better that this, Usagi. No daughter of mine would ever do this. Who is the boy? Is it this Mamo-chan you were talking about while you were sleeping? I'll kill him," he rants.

"No, Mamo-chan is just a friend," I say.

That's not a complete lie. We are currently only friends.

"Then who is it? That Motoki boy? Umino? Who Usagi?" he asks.

"His name is Terran Endymion," I say.

"Well, we are going to go see him right now. He'll take responsibility for this," Papa yells.

"That's impossible, Papa. He left. His family is gone. I don't know how to reach him," I lie.

"Nani? And you expect me to take care of his bastard child? No! Get out of this house, Usagi. I no longer have a daughter. You have brought shame on our family," he says.

"But Papa!" I start.

He interrupts me, "No arguing, Usagi. If you're old enough to get pregnant, you are old enough to be on your own. I won't condone such activity."

"Kenji!" Mom yells, "She's only fifteen!"

I wince at this. It is pretty bad to be a pregnant fifteen years old. Oh the moon I would have been married to Endy by now.

"If she is old enough to have sex, then she can take care of herself. She is no longer my daughter," Papa yells storming out of the room without even glancing back at me.

Mama looks at me with tears in her eyes. There is nothing she can do.

"Usagi, a month ago when you were sobbing all day, was that when he left?" she asks.

"Yes, Mama," I lie.

"Oh, my baby. That's what all the nightmares were about. They were him leaving you," she says.

"I think so. I just couldn't believe it had happened," I say.

She looks at me and asks, "He didn't force you did he, Usa?"

I give her a frightened look, but I'm able to choke out a shaky no.

"Usa, I wish I could do something about your father. I'll try to get him to come around, but in the meantime you'll have to leave. I have some money set aside that I want you to have. It's not much, but it's all have that's not tied to your father," she says.

She hugs me then and runs out of the room. I look at Luna.

"Can I call Minako, now?" she begs.

"No, I won't have her dragged into this. I've got to pack," I say.

I grab my suitcase a duffel bag. Thank goodness for the subspace pocket! I pack all the clothes I can get into my suitcase and stuff several personal items into the duffel. My comforter, school stuff, a few stuffed animals, and Luna's things all go into the subspace pocket.

Mama rushes in then. She's carrying a couple of bags. She hands them to me.

"The small one is the money. The big one has all the maternity clothes I could grab from the back of the closet. They'll be too bit, but they're something," she says.

Hugging her I say, "Thanks so much, mama. I know I've disappointed you, but I want you to know that I love the father of the baby. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be having the baby."

"Oh, Usagi-chan, you are so young," she says.

"I know what I'm doing, Mama. I love you. Tell Papa that I forgive him," I say as I leave.

I stuff the bag of money and the bags into my subspace pocket and trudge to the arcade. I need to figure out what to do. Luna trudges along next to me.

I still can't believe daddy was so cruel. None of this my fault. Of course he doesn't know that. What am I to do now? It's not like I actually have a kingdom anymore. I'm just a homeless pregnant teenager now. Helios said everything would work out, but how? I don't have a place to live or a job. Selene, what should I do?

It's raining now. Great. Just great. The one thing I forget to stuff into my subspace pocket would have t be an umbrella. I just keep walking. I can dry off at the arcade.

Luna hates the rain as well seeing as she is a cat. I wish I was in a dry, warm place.

Just then, the rain stopped falling on me. I look up to see an umbrella. I look over into midnight blue eyes.

Mamo-chan is holding an umbrella over me. If it wasn't for how horrible everything was, this would be the perfect romantic moment.

"Arrigato, Mamoru. I hate rain," I say.

"What are you doing out this late, Usagi?" he asks.

"Dad kicked me out. I don't really have anywhere to go, so I was just headed to the arcade to think," I answer.

"Well, you're headed the wrong way. My apartment is right over there. You can dry off, and I'll call Motoki to come over, " he says.

"Arigato," I say.

We take the elevator up to his apartment. All I wanted to do in those moments was fall into his arms. Why did our lives have to be so complicated? Mamo-chan, I love you so much.

"Usagi-chan, did your dad kick you out because of the baby?" he asks as we enter his apartment.

"Yeah, he was pretty livid. I didn't even really get to tell them properly. I was asleep, and apparently, I talk in my sleep. Apparently, I mentioned your name, and he almost came after you with a shotgun. I told him we were just friends. It took some convincing, believe me," I laugh shakily.

"He thought I was the father because you said my name while you were asleep?" he asks.

"Yeah, crazy, huh? Next thing he'll be after Motoki-oni-san," I say.

I look around his apartment while he calls Motoki. It's pretty bare. No pictures or things to make it cozy. Just as I expected, it was decorated in blacks, grays, and some red to add color. The boy really has no imagination.

"Motoki is on his way," he says. "You can change in the bathroom."

"Thanks, Mamoru. You are really being nice to me today." I comment.

I smile at him and hurry into the bathroom so he won't see the tears that are threatening to spill. I almost gave in and told him everything. I need to stay strong. He can't know.

I change into a pair of sweat pants and pull on a cozy turtle neck. Not the most attractive outfit, but right now I need to feel warm and safe. My emotions are about to spill over, and I can't afford a power surge with the silver crystal right now.

I come out of the bathroom and see Mamoru staring out the window. Almost as if can feel my presence, he starts talking.

"You know I can't remember my father. I can see my mother's face sometimes, but I can't remember my father at all," he whispers.

"It must be hard not to remember them," I reply.

"It is what it is. I get clues sometimes about my past, but most of them are hard to decipher," he says.

Poor, Mamo-chan. I wish I could give you back your memories, but I didn't want to hurt you. Sometimes the past should stay past. I love you so much, my prince.

I haven't replied so he looks at me. He has the same inquisitive look from after the youma attack. Selene, help me protect him.

"Usagi, maybe you should tell the father. Maybe he can help you," he says.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea. It's really for the best this way," I say.

"He raped you, Usagi," he's seething now. "How can you possibly defend that? He hurt you in the most horrible way, but you say he loved you. How can you be describing the same man?"

"You don't know anything, Mamoru. You are so quick to judge without knowing the circumstances," I say.

"Well explain it to me then, Usagi. Explain to me how a man could love you and then hurt you like that. Explain it to me. I'm begging you," his voice is cracking now.

The electricity in the room is so powerful, I can almost see sparks. We stare at each other with such intensity. Selene I don't know what to do.

Just then the doorbell rings. Mamoru continues to glare to me, so I get up and answer it. Motoki is standing outside with bags of food.

"Usagi! I can't believe your dad kicked you out. This is just ridiculous. I brought food," he says as he steps in.

He glances towards Mamoru and sees the deep scowl. He glances back at me and sees my pale face.

"Usagi, what has the baka been saying to you now," he asks.

"It's not important, Motoki. Let's eat that yummy food," I say.

We eat in silence. Mamoru is scowling. I'm shaking silently Motoki just keeps glancing between the two of us.

After we eat, Motoki starts the discussion of where I should live.

"Well, I don't think Naru's mom will let me stay with her," I begin.

"How about extended family?" Mamoru asks.

"I don't really have any. There is my godmother, but it's not really a good environment for a baby. She lives in the middle of nowhere, and she has no neighbors," I say.

Godmother! Hah, I wonder what Selene would think of being called that!

Motoki smirks a little at this. I wonder how much Luna has told him.

"How about Makato or Rei? No parents to really object there," he says.

"We're really not that close. I couldn't ask that," I reply giving him the evil eye.

"Well, how about him," he says.

"No," I reply flatly.

"It was just a suggestion," he grumbles.

Mamoru looks at me then and asks, "Well how about here, Usagi?"

I smile shakily at him and say, "Thanks, Mamo-chan, but I don't think that's a good idea. People might get the wrong idea."

"Let them," he says.

"No, thanks, but no. I won't give daddy anymore reason to come after you with a shotgun," I reply.

Motoki looks confused at this, but suddenly his face brightens.

"I've got it! There are two apartments above the arcade. I live in one, but you can have the other. It's perfect! I'll be on hand if you need anything," he says.

For the first time, I actually feel some hope.

"That's great, Motoki! Are you sure Reika won't flip if you have a girl living next door?" I ask.

"No, she knows you're like a little sister to me. I've already told her that you are in some trouble right now, and she really wants to help," he says.

"This is great! And I'll be near Mission Control!" I exclaim.

"Mission control? What is that?" Mamoru says eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, the arcade. I've got to have my milkshakes," I reply nervously.

"Of course, Usagi-chan always calls is Mission Control," Motoki laughs.

Mamoru lets it slide, but I can tell he's skeptical.

Soon after this the rain let's up, and Motoki and I leave.

I place a hand over my stomach and whisper, "Fathers can be so suspicious, Chibiusa."


	7. Ch 7 Mothers

_A/N: This one is short, but I wanted to get it up today. I'm getting really close to a big confrontation between Mamoru and Usagi. Some things will be revealed, but others will remain a secret for awhile. Without further ado, I don't own Sailor Moon or turtle obsessed Motoki. So sad._

**What? How Did This Happen?**

**Ch 7- Mothers**

We get back to the arcade, and Motoki gives me the key to the empty apartment. We walk in, and I'm glad to see it's already furnished. Motoki asks me if I need anything, and I tell him I could use some sheets. He rushes off to get me some, and I begin to unpack the subspace pocket. I put all of toiletries in the bathroom and put clothes in the wardrobe.

Then I start to unpack the bag my mom had given me. I find several outfits I remember from when she was pregnant with Shingo. I also find sever blankets and a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting._

I put the clothes away and stack the blankets on the couch. I set the book on the nightstand and sit down pulling my blue comforter with the bunnies on it around me.

That's when I finally break down and cry. Papa kicked me out, and I'm pregnant with Mamo-chan's child, and I can't tell him

"Princess Serenity," an ethereal voice says.

I look up to see the ethereal image of my mother, Queen Serenity in front of me.

"Mother," I whisper.

"My poor darling. You've been through so much. Plus there is so much still ahead of you. I could almost kill Prince Endymion for putting you in this position," she says.

"Endy doesn't know mother, and I plan on keeping it that way. He doesn't remember his past, but I know it would hurt him more than anything to remember. I've forgiven him, but I don't think he would be able to forgive himself," I say.

"He remembers more than you think. It wouldn't surprise me if he figures everything out before the baby is born," she says.

"I won't force this on him. If he comes to it on his own, then I'll deal with it," I say.

"Luna, take care of her will you?" she says.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Luna says as the Queen vanishes.

Luna snuggles up next to me. She's getting quite lazy lately. I wonder what is up with her.

"Luna is something bothering you?" I ask.

"I miss Artemis," she says.

"Of course you do. He's your soul mate. I knew you loved him with all that bickering you tow always do," I say.

"Well, he is Venus's guardian, and I am yours. We'll see each other again someday," she says.

"Poor Luna, I'm messing your life up, too," I say.

"It's okay. You know we're kind of in the same boat. You're going to be a single mother. I'm going to be a single mother," she trails off.

"Nani! You and Artemis are having kittens!" I exclaim.

"Just one kitten. I'm Mau, not an earth cat," she says indignantly.

"When, Luna?" I ask.

"In a couple of weeks," she says.

"I've got to call Mina!" I exclaim.

"No, Artemis would leave her then, and we can't have that," Luna says.

"Nani! Luna, he needs to be here with you," I say.

"It will be okay, Usagi. Your needs come first. We must protect the little princess," she says.

I lie down and dram of Elysian and Chibiusa.


	8. Ch 8 What Tuxedo Kamen Doesn't Know Won'

_I don't own Sailor Moon or cute adorable Mau kittens._

**What? How Did This Happen?**

**Ch 8 What Tuxedo Kamen Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him**

_8 Weeks Following the Defeat of Beryl_

Well, my pregnancy is actually coming along pretty smoothly now that I've accepted things that I can't change. I'm going to be a single, teenage mom who lives above an arcade where she works.

That's right. Motoki came through with a job at the arcade for me. I work every morning before school and every day after school. I also work all day on Saturdays. Oh Sundays, Mamo-chan helps me with my homework. I try to get as much done ahead of schedule as possible. Mamo-chan also keeps after me to study for my high school entrance exams. I tell him it's pointless since I won't be able to go to high school, but he insists. He believes I can do it all.

He is also continually badgering me to come clean to my parents about the rape, but I refuse. He doesn't understand my loyalty to the guy who did this to me. My poor clueless, Mamo-chan. This is for your own good.

Motoki is also badgering me to come clean with Mamoru. He thinks Mamo-chan can handle it. I told him that he didn't see Mamoru when I cleansed him that day. It is something that will be burned into my memory forever. The pain and regret was awful.

Luna had her kitten two weeks ago. A little grey-purple kitten named Diana. I wanted to contact Artemis, but Luna said he needs to stay for Venus. We didn't know how far around the world the dark moon youmas are attacking. Venus needed Artemis.

The attacks are becoming more frequent. The glamour is hiding the fact that I'm getting a slight baby bump, but it's getting harder to hide my weight gain from Tuxedo Kamen, since he is always carrying me. Darn my Lunation blood for making me show early.

Today has been quite peaceful. No morning sickness. Luna and Diana were quiet all morning, and there have been no attacks so far. I'm headed downstairs to the arcade for another study session with Mamo-chan.

The bell jingles as I walk in and wave to Motoki. I saunter back to the corner booth where Mamoru is waiting.

"Mamo-chan! I know I'm not late this time. How do you always beat me?" I exclaim.

"It's because I'm always here first thing every morning," he says.

"Mamo-chan, you should really sleep in once in awhile. It's good for your constitution," I tease.

"Well, not all of us need fourteen hours of sleep very night, Odango," he teases back.

"Ha! That's where your wrong buster! I get only about 6 hours a night!" I say.

He looks concerned, "Usagi, you need more sleep for the baby."

"Well if you need to work, go to school, and get ready for a baby, you wouldn't sleep much either," I tell him.

"Usagi, you should tell your parents or the father. You can't keep going like this," he says.

"I'm fine, Mamo-chan. Now let's tackle my homework," I say.

Motoki turns the volume up on the TV then. Mamoru looks up suddenly, and I glance up to hear the news reporter talk about a monster attacking a beauty shop. They really pick the weirdest spots to attack.

Mamoru and I look at each other both trying to come up with an excuse. I think of something first.

"Mamo-chan! I totally forgot that I have a doctor's appointment today!" I say as I jump and run out.

I race into the alley where I quickly transform. I leap to the roof and take off, contacting Luna as I go.

I reach the beauty shop just before Tuxedo Kamen, and we begin attacking the youma. Of course I fall and almost get hit, and he protects me, lifting me up and jumping away.

That moment is when Chibiusa decides to kick for the first time. Of course, he feels it and looks at me questioningly. Luna said this might happen earlier than expected because of my Lunarian blood. Just great, Chibiusa. Your father's onto us.

He really looks at me strange after that. Oh, crap! The mind link must be opening up! Crap! Better dust this youma and get of Dodge like the Americans say.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" I scream my attack, and then rush out of there.

Back at the arcade, I run in quickly after detransforming telling Motoki not to tell Mamoru the baby's name. He looks at me strange, but he agrees. I tell him that she kicked today, but again not to tell Mamoru.

Of course, I forgot one little tiny thing about the mind link. As long as one of us is transformed, it's still in play. Mamoru comes racing into the arcade. He narrows his eyes at me, and it sinks in.

"Usagi, we need to talk," he says as he hauls me back into the office.

I'm in panic mode. What does he know? How much did he hear?

"Usagi, are you Sailor Moon?" he asks.

I try to laugh it off by saying, "Me? Sailor Moon? Have you completely lost it, Mamo-baka? I'm the biggest klutz in Tokyo!"

"Don't lie to me, Usagi," he seethes. "I know you are. I felt the baby kick when I rescued you today."

"Baka! What are you doing running around rescuing superheroes?" I say.

"Stop this right now, Usagi. Tell me the truth! I know you're Sailor Moon. Tell me what's going on," he pleads.

"Alright, Mamo-chan," I whisper. "I am Sailor Moon."

"How can you possibly be putting yourself and the baby in so much danger? Where are the other senshi?" he demanded.

"The baby and I will be fine. The baby's powers are already taking hold. She protects me with a shield. There are no more senshi. I'm the only one left, Tuxedo Kamen," I say.

"So you knew who I was," he says.

"Yes, I know almost everything. I'm probably the only one who remembers it all. The others powers are dormant now. The princess wished for them to have a normal life, and now they do. I'm the only one left fighting," I say.

"There must be something to get their powers back. You can't do this alone," he says.

"I won't disobey the princess's direct order. The only one not under her direct jurisdiction is you, which is probably why some of your memories and powers have returned. I will be fine. If it comes to it, the princess will reawaken some protectors for me. She will not push me too far. Plus the baby's powers are plus. Lunarian and Terran blood make for a powerful combination," I say.

"So, Endymion has powers as well," he says.

"Yes, he was under the control of an evil power at the time, or he would never have touched me. He would not have treated the princess with such disrespect if he had been himself,' I answer.

"So what was that bit about the father being onto you?" he asks.

"What? Oh, that! Endymion has power over the Earth's crystal. I felt the Earth's power surge. I thought he had figured too much out," I say.

"Okay, but we've got to get back to the fact we are Tokyo's heroes, and you're pregnant," he says.

"Okay, we'll coordinate from now on, but no butting into the mind link," I say.

"Fine, but I still don't like it," he says.

Not the complete truth, but what Tuxedo Kamen doesn't know won't hurt him.


End file.
